Kept in the Dark
by SexiBitet
Summary: What happens when one of Deans one night stands comes back and bites him in the ass.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty folks, I'm back, with a brand spanking new story, I hope you all like.

Summary- What happens when one of Dean's one night stands comes back and bites him in the ass?

Extended summary- Deans one night stands turns out to be his father's friend's God daughter. She also happens to be one of the children that the demon mentioned, but the demon doesn't just want her powers, he wants her!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, which is a real shame, this is purely for my fun, and hopefully yours too.

KEPT IN THE DARK

Dean surveyed the bar, his skilled eyes taking in every last detail, from the two drunks at the pool table ready to start a fight, to the plain clothes policeman, sitting in a secluded corner of the bar.

He inhaled and took in the usual smell of smoke, alcohol and sweet. He made his way over to the bar, and took a seat, signaling the barman.

Ever since Sam had come down with the 'flu several days earlier, Dean hadn't had much time to himself, not that was a bad thing, his baby brother was suffering and it was his job as the eldest to make sure that he was ok. Ever since he was a child and he had carried him out of the house Sam had been his responsibility, and it was a job that he didn't take lightly.

The barman came over with a beer bottle in his hand and placed it in front of him. Dean gave a small nod of his head, and took the cold bottle into his hands, and brought it to his lips, savoring the taste as it went down his throat. He slowly and carefully placed it back onto the bar in front of him, and sighed.

He didn't want to be here, not really, sure any other time he would have jumped at the chance to spend time in a bar where he could find some women to have a good time with, but not now.

Their dad had taken of a week ago, with the promise that he would meet up with them tomorrow, and he hadn't been heard from since. He knew that his father was ok, but it didn't stop the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that said he wasn't going to be there tomorrow and that he was lying dead somewhere.

And if that wasn't bad enough, his brother had been ill for the past three days. For the first day he had been throwing up constantly, and couldn't keep anything in his stomach, but he had seemed better today, and it had taken everything Sam had to get Dean to go to the bar in the first place.

Dean chuckled to himself and brought the now warm beer back to his lips, before swiveling in his cheer to survey the bar. Hell he was here, he might as well see if there was any potential.

He spotted her over at the pool table, standing in between the two men that he had seen earlier. She had one hand on her hip, and the other pointing angrily at the man in front of her.

Ever from were Dean sat he could see that she was way out of her league, the man in front of her was twice her size, and the man behind her was nearly triple her size, and Dean knew from experience that two drunk men weren't a good thing to mess with.

Dean maneuvered himself over to them, but when he was only half way there the woman had been grabbed from behind by one of them men. Dean quickened his pace and took the steps that led to the pool tables two at a time.

He arrived in time to move the woman out of the way, and instead his shoulder took the brunt of the hit that was directed at her.

Dean grunted in frustration, and clenched his fist at his side. He went to raise his fist to hit the man, but a tugging on his arm forced him to stop, and instead he turned to look down at the woman.

The woman shook her head and signaled to the plain clothes police officers that were making there way over to the commotion.

Dean nodded his head, and allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the steps; he was pretty impressed as the mysterious woman pushed him against the wall and forced her lips on to his.

By the time he realized what she was doing she was pulling him towards the exit, he looked around and realized that the police had walked passed them and were now talking with the two men, and then he realized that the only reason that she had kissed him was to stop the police questioning the two. This woman was definitely impressive.

The cold air hit Dean like a slap on the face, and he looked down to see that the woman had let his arm fall to his side. He sighed to himself, this was just plain ridiculous, and he couldn't keep calling her.

"CJ" Dean looked down at her confused, before he realized that she was offering him her name, and that she was clearly waiting for him to offer his name.

"Dean" She nodded her head, and rubbed her arms where two nasty red marks had started to appear. Dean frowned in annoyance; abuse to women was the one thing that he wouldn't tolerate.

"You ok?" CJ jumped slightly, as if she had forgotten that he was there. She nodded her head slowly, before pulling her sleeve up so that she could further investigate the damage.

Dean got a pretty good look at the marks, and could feel his blood boil in anger; the marks left on her arm were sure to bruise.

CJ brought her eyes back up searching Dean's. She smiled towards him, and Dean allowed himself to check out the rest of her. She wasn't usually the sort of woman that he went for; she had choppy brown hair, she was about the same height as he was, and her body was small and slender.

"I don't know what to do to thank you." Dean brought his eyes back to hers, realizing that she was talking to him. He raised his eyes in a suggestive manner, and CJ laughed in understanding.

She just looked up at him from under her lashes, in her own suggestive look, she walked towards him, allowing her hand to rest on to his chest, a chest that she found out was pretty solid, and her other hand wound around his neck, pulling him down to her, so that she could whisper into his ear.

"If you perform as well as you kiss then" She left the sentence unfinished, allowing Dean to capture her lips. He could feel her smile against him, and then felt her pull away.

"My room's not far from here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean strolled in to his and Sam's hotel room with an annoyed frown on his face. It had nothing to do with the night, 'cause that had been great, hell it had been more then great, it had been excellent, but when he had awoken this morning, he found that he was alone in the room.

The door closed with a slam, and Dean jumped when he heard his father's stern voice coming from the kitchen. He looked around the room to find Sam, asleep in his bed, and he instantly felt bad, he had completely forgotten about Sam being ill, and all his was bothered about was that his one night stand had wounded his ego.

He placed his things on to his own bed before making his way over to the kitchen. He found his father sat around the table, papers scattered around him.

"Coffee's fresh"

Dean nodded his head and made his way over to the coffee pot, pouring himself and his father some coffee.

Dean sat down at the table, clearing a small spot so that he could place his cup down, and then handed his father's cup over to him.

He quickly took in the various papers scattered around the table, and noticed that some of them were birth and death certificates. His brow creased in confusion and he looked up at his father.

"I thought we were meeting you?"

John placed the paper that he was looking at down on the table and looked up at his eldest son. Dean had grown so much over the last year, and that wasn't something he was proud of, he had placed to mush on his shoulders when he disappeared.

"I wanted to surprise you boys, I came in to find Sam ill and you out" 

Dean went to protest, but was cut of by his fathers laughter, something that Dean hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Sam explained to me, and you need to pack your things. We're headed over to Bobby's for a while"

Dean nodded again and drained his cup. He headed back to his bed, to find that Sam was just making his way into the kitchen.

"Sleep well Sammy?"

Sam growled in frustration "It's Sam"

Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair before heading over to his bag and beginning to pack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booby led the three Winchester men through to the kitchen, and poured them coffee, adding some whisky in for John.

"Thanks for letting us stay Bobby"

Bobby placed the cup in front of John "What are friends for?"

John chuckled and remembered back to a time when Bobby had threatened him with a shotgun.

"So Bobby, do I finally get to meet the famous God daughter?"

This time it was Bobby's turn to chuckle. "Our lucky. She finished a hunt last night, she's out training at the mo', but she should be in 'round about now"

"Hey Bobby"

John turned in the direction of the girl that had just entered. She was nothing like he had imagined, but he could tell she was a hunter, her eyes gave it away.

"CJ this is John Winchester and his two sons Dean and Sam"

CJ turned in the direction of the three men and took in there appearance, before her eyes landed onto Dean. A look of recognition passed over her face for a second, before her expression became emotionless once again.

"Hey"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok then folks seems I got such a positive feed back for this story im posting the next chapter as requested. Hope you all like it.

"Kept in the Dark"

Dean felt a hard jab in his ribs. He turned towards his younger brother, who gave him a look that clearly said 'stop staring'.

But Dean couldn't help it; this was the girl that had left him in the middle of the night. And it was just his luck that she would turn out to be his father's friend's god daughter. What did he ever do to annoy the Gods?

He shook his head in dismay and turned back to CJ, who stood facing his father, a small smile playing on her lips. Lips that only the night before he had devoured… Dean shook his head; they were bad, bad thoughts.

"You looked nothing like I had imagined"

Dean turned to his father, having realized that he was talking, and then back to CJ, as she let out a small chuckle.

"I get that a lot. Booby, what did Caleb used to say? I don't have the hunter vibe, whatever that means"

John nodded his head in complete understanding. If he hadn't gotten a look at her eyes then he would have told Bobby that he was a liar, there was no way that this girl was a hunter; she just seemed to preppy to be one. But the eyes never lie, they truly did hold the window to the soul, and John couldn't help but get a chill down his spine every time he caught a glimpse of them.

Her eyes showed more than the pain and horror that you expect from a hunter, no, they showed a deeper pain and suffering than he would ever want to see in a nineteen year olds eyes. They showed the true pain of betrayal and hatred, and John couldn't help but feel that if he looked deep and hard enough, he would see a black bottom-less pit that he wouldn't be able to escape.

He was brought back from his thoughts when the loud ringing of a phone could be heard. Everyone instantly checked there pockets, and when they realized that it wasn't them, they waited for someone else to claim the annoying ringing sound.

"Oh, that's me" CJ smiled and reached behind her to pick up the phone.

"Hey" CJ's smile quickly dropped and turned into a frown, one that held not only pain, but a lot of hatred, and John felt the shiver down his spine once again.

"He wouldn't be that stupid" CJ continued to listen several more seconds, before she turned her face away, and John could no longer see the emotions running through her eyes.

"He can't be that deranged to think that I would have any emotions left towards him………… Thanks for the heads up"

She snapped the phone shut, her free hand running through her hair, then she realized that it was in a loose bun and she allowed her hand to drop to her side and her body to collapse into the chair that was directly behind her.

Sam was shocked at the transformation that had occurred right before his eyes. One minute CJ was a bubbly, somewhat ditsy person, and now, now she was a completely different.  
She looked like she was about to cry, or throw some punches, Sam couldn't be sure which one, but what he did know was that she was angry and it was an emotion like he had never felt before. Sure, he had felt his own anger, and his brother's, and in some cases his father's, but he never felt anger radiating off of someone like it was her, and it chilled him to the bone.

"CJ, what is it?" Bobby moved carefully over to her, he knew that her ditsy routine was just an act, but what he saw in front of him now was someone he had seen a long time ago, someone he hoped he would never have to see again.

Dean watched with interest, and shock as CJ rounded her eyes onto Bobby before she jumped to her feet, and he didn't fail to see the small jump backwards that Bobby took.

"I got to get out of here"

Dean heard someone clear their throat behind him and he pivoted on the spot taking in the appearance of the man in front of him. He was about as tall as Sam, and Dean could see several scars scattered over his face and neck. Dean moved to the side and allowed the man to pace into the kitchen, where CJ was just turning to leave.

CJ stopped dead, her face contorting into horror and pain; she shook her head tears brimming to the surface.

"You need to leave"

The man took a step forward; his hand outstretched attempting to touch the girl in front of him.

"CJ, please"

CJ jumped backwards, her head shaking more violently from side to side.

"Don't touch me, you need to leave, I can't believe, you need to go"

Sam could feel the pain of an oncoming headache as he watched the interaction between the man and CJ.

The pain became more intense, and Sam's hand shot to his head, in hope of massaging it away. He flinched his head to the side, his knees collapsing and his body falling to the floor. He was vaguely aware that his body never connected with it though, and he was also vaguely aware of strong arms wrapped around his body. The images of the vision assaulted him.

He came to with a sudden intake of breath, the pain subsiding, but the emptiness and darkness that the vision had showed stayed with him, and Sam realized that it would be a long time until it left.

He could vaguely see Dean and his father in his line of sight, but that's not who he was seeking. He was seeking CJ, the person that the vision had been about. He now knew why she was the way she was, and why the man that stood in front of her had brought such hatred.

Sam felt Dean grasp his face, and he was forced to look into his brother's worried gaze.

"I'm ok" Sam managed to croak out before turning to CJ once again, while he answered his father's question.

"What did you see, son?"

"You" He replied.

CJ shook her head, knowing what he had seen; she could see it written over his face, the pity, that's why she never told any one, she couldn't stand the look of pity on their face.

"Her father gave her to the demon"


	3. Chapter 3

Kept in the Dark

CJ's father smirked, a smirk that she had seen so many times in her nightmares. She felt her blood run cold and her body began to shake, but she was paralyzed from her fear, the type of fear she thought she would never live to feel again.

"Well at least I don't have to keep up pretences any more"

Her father lunged forward, his hands going to her neck and she felt her head connect with the wall. She forced the moan of pain to die in her throat; she knew better than to show weakness.

"He wants you to know that he wants you back"

CJ shook with fear, her lungs trying to desperately get in the much needed oxygen. Her father gave her anther hard shove before releasing her neck.

She distinctively heard someone shout 'No!', before she allowed her knees to give way and slid down to the floor. She drew her knees to her chest, and allowed her mind to go someplace she knew no one could touch her.

Bobby held on tightly to John's upper arm, trying to stop him from going after CJ's father, but the hunter was far stronger and skilled, and he was having difficulty keeping him in place.

"Dad"

It was Sam's weak plea that finally made John stop struggling with Bobby. He lowered his gaze to see that both of his sons were still on the floor, Dean holding the younger by the arm.

Sam was more than grateful that Dean hadn't let go of him the second that CJ had been attacked. His body was still dealing with the after shock of the vision, and every now and then he was racked with pain, and he wasn't sure that he would have been able to keep himself upright if Dean had let go.

John followed his youngest son's painful gaze until his eyes were resting onto CJ's shaking and pale form. Bobby's gaze followed John's, until his eyes were focused on CJ's too. He gave a depressed and fearful sigh, and within two large strides was kneeling in front of her.

"Sweetie, I need you to look at me ok"

Dean noticed the lone tear that made its way down her cheek, and he thought back to the night before. This was far from the image he held of her after their night together. He found himself amazed that a few words could change so much.

"CJ look at me"

Bobby knew that his voice was more forceful than it had been last time, but he needed to reach her before she locked herself further into her own mind, somewhere that he wouldn't be able to follow, and he knew if she did that he was going to lose her.

CJ felt cold hands touch her face, and her first reaction was move away. The second that she realized she was trapped with no means of escape she panicked, her eyes darting around trying to find an escape.

She heard her name being called, a voice that she knew. She allowed her eyes to focus, and when they did, they came face to face with Bobby's panicked and fearful eyes. Her mind snapped back into focus, and the last several minutes came crashing back to her.

Sam watched in amazement as CJ used the wall to lift her body up from the floor, and she almost ran out of the room.

Sam allowed his mind to wander back to his vision, and to the images that would be forever burnt into his memory, and couldn't help but feel the pang of hatred and sympathy hit his heart. He used Dean as leverage and he followed Bobby and his father out of the room.

Dean watched as his father and Bobby took off after CJ, and for a second he considered going with them, because no matter how much he tried he couldn't help but feel something towards the young woman, there was so much left about her.

But one look at Sam and he saw that his brother was still pretty out of it, and he shook his head; his priorities were with his baby brother, not with some chick who he had only known for a day. So when Sam used Dean's arm as leverage and followed them out of the room, he sighed in annoyance and reluctantly followed.

Bobby came into CJ's room to see that her bag was on the bed, and she was quickly throwing items of clothing, weapons, and her journals into it.

"CJ think about this please"

CJ stopped momentarily to see that Bobby and John were standing around her bed, and that Sam and Dean were blocking the door, which meant she would have to get them to move before she could leave.

Dean felt CJ staring at him, and he turned to face her, returning her intense gaze. He couldn't help but get the feeling that he had let himself into more then he could handle, and he watched as she sighed and then she turned back to her things.

"I have to, I can't stay. I stay you die, it's as simple as that"

John looked over at Bobby, and then he turned to his two sons who were blocking the doorway, and he knew that they were just as confused as he was.

"CJ, we can face this thing together"

CJ turned to face John and laughed a laugh that nearly had her holding her sides in pain.

"If you honestly think that you can kill it with the colt, then you're just stupid!"

She threw the last of her weapons into her bag and hoisted it on to her shoulder, then headed to her door.

"Bobby, please move"

Bobby shook his head. "John's right, we can do this together"

"Bobby, the demon is coming for me, ok, and he will kill whoever is in the way. I can't go back there Bobby, I can't, 'cause I don't think I could survive this time"

"Not if he doesn't no were you are"

CJ eyed John with confusion.

"I may have a way for you to stay, but I need to know everything about what happened to you"

CJ nodded reluctantly, and allowed Bobby to take her arm and lead her downstairs.

She leant against the wall next to Dean and Sam, and fixed her eyes on John, waiting for him to start, when she realized that he was waiting for her. She sighed. The only person that she had told was Bobby, and she didn't know whether she could tell anyone else, not while Dean and Sam were in the room. Especially Dean; there was just something about him that made her want to take their one night stand beyond that.

"Err… ok then, erm… let's start with what you know. The demon attacks children when they turn six months old, children that have special abilities. No one is supposed to survive the fire, not even the child, I guess it's survival of the fittest"

"If the child survives, they're left with out a mother, and in some cases without a father, and if he survive, the father usually turns to drink, starts abusing their children, and when they come in to their abilities they use them to kill their father, and those that wronged them"

"Max" 

CJ turned her eyes onto Sam and nodded sadly.

"The kids usually come into their powers when they're twenty-two, but I first came into mine, erm…… when I was five, and then when I was six my telekinesis kicked in"

Dean had the sudden urge to take her hand into his, but knew that would be a bad thing, so instead he leant his body further into hers in a hope that she would know that he was there.

"The demon came a-knocking when I was seven, and my father handed me over to him without a second glance. You don't need to know the details of what happened for the ten years in between, and when I escaped, I came to Booby's. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

John nodded. He didn't miss the way that her tone turned colder when she mentioned the demon, and his hatred for it went up ten fold.

"Rule number three of hunting"

Dean and Sam looked over at his father, highly confused as to what he meant.

"You can't win play dead" John nodded his head towards CJ.

"John if I thought that would work, I would have done it a long time ago" 

John sighed. He hadn't really thought about that.

"Not if you really die"

CJ pushed herself away from the wall so that she could look at Sam, and she frowned in annoyance, Sam seeing her look held up his hands in defense.

"Shape shifter, waits till it takes your form, then kills"

CJ nodded, that was a good idea.

"College boy really does have brains"

Sam flipped Dean off.

CJ glanced over to Bobby and smiled, letting him know that she was staying, before she turned around and left the room.

She placed her bag onto the bed and sighed. She knew that something was going to happen, and she hoped beyond hope that this plan was going to work, because if she had to go back, she knew she wouldn't survive, not this time. CJ sensed someone enter her room, and she spun on her leg, ready to attack.

"Dean"

Dean smiled slightly before coming further into her room, shutting and locking the door behind him. CJ frowned in confusion, and backed further away from him, her knees hitting the bed.

Dean walked forward, and watched with a satisfied smirk on his face as CJ backed further away from him. He came to a stop in front of her, he was so close that he could see the nervous gleam in her eyes, and could feel her breath on his face.

"We need to talk"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok folks this is the next chapter in my story I hope you al like it.

Thanks to Katie for being my beta and thanks to supernaturlal10 and Katie for some of the ideas for this chapter

Kept in the Dark

Dean watched as the young women slept soundly in his arms, her head lying softly nestled into his neck, her hair fanned over his chest.

Dean mentally cursed himself, if his dad ever find out that he had sex with her, let alone had sex with her in Bobby's house he was good as dead. Dean had come into talk to her, but one look at her, and the way she had licked her lips, and looked up at him through her thick lashes, he had kissed her, he had told himself that's as far as he was going to take it, but one thing had led to another, and now she was lying in his arms, and he cursed himself again, because he wanted her to stay there.

"Why are you staring at me" Dean jumped, and CJ laughed, sending vibrations down his chest, he looked down to see that her eyes were closed, and found himself amazed again.

"I wasn't staring; I was just impressed that you knew how to stay the night" This time CJ opened her eyes, and moved her position so she could look up at him.

"About that, I didn't mean to hurt your male ego" Dean looked down at her and gave her im a hurt look. CJ just rolled her eyes, and lifted herself up onto her elbows, and placed a small kiss onto his mouth.

"Better" Dean nods before pulling her into another kiss, placing his hand to the back of her head, preventing her from pulling away.

"As much as I love your kisses, you no what happened last night"

Dean just nodded his head and proceeded to kiss and nibble at her neck, CJ giggled and pulled her body away from his reach, which caused him to moan in annoyance.

Dean watched as CJ pulled back the covers and seated herself on the edge of the bed, and leant forward reaching for her top, which gave Dean full view of her back, which was covered in scars.

CJ tensed the second she felt someone touch her back, and when she realized that it was Dean, she looked over her shoulder, to see his hand tracing her scars.

"I knew you had scars, but I didn't no they were this bad" CJ nodded sadly and leant into his hand.

"The beatings were the worst when I first was with him" This time it was Deans turn to nod Sadly, and he could feel his blood boil, at the thought of the demon touching her, and the fact that it was he own father who handed her over to him.

A loud crashing could be heard from down stairs, which made CJ turn to look over at Dean Worry in her eyes, Dean looked over at the door nervously, before removing himself from the bed, and quickly placing his jeans and shirt back on, CJ quickly followed his lead.

CJ followed Dean into the room to find John, and Sam standing near the wall there guns raised, and a guy holding Bobby by the throat, a knife placed there stopping his escape

Sam saw both CJ and Dean enter the room tighter, both of them looking like they just woke up; he raised his eyebrows in Dean's direction, in which Dean just gave him a look that said later.

Dean felt CJ push past him, and watched as her hand shook, her head shaking from side to side, and Dean knew straight away that CJ knew this guy.

"Mike you can fight this, your stronger then this" The guys now know as Mike shook his head, and CJ could see the knife biting into Bobby's neck.

"I don't want to CJ, he was right, it all goes away, the pain, everything, it makes it all better" This time it was CJs who shook her head.

"Nothing makes it better again" Mike pushed Bobby forward, and CJ placed herself in front of him, her hand going behind her back, stopping him form passing, if he wanted to.

"Ive come to take you home CJ"

"I am home"

"CJ that wasn't a request, you are coming with me, wither by choice or by force, its up to you," CJ side stepped getting a better look at someone she had spent the last ten years with.

"Do you really think you can take me Mike" Mike simply tilted his head to the side, waiting for CJ to make the first move, but she couldn't, she knew that it was no longer Mike, but that didn't help, she knew him, was close to him, loved him.

"How many people have you killed Mike" At this Mike laughed.

"Enough to make me his right hand man" CJ stepped back in shock, her foot connecting with Deans, she composed herself before stepping forward again, moving to the side, she locked eyes with him.

"Are we really going to do this" Mike once again tilted his head to the side.

Sam watched in amazement as CJ's body lifted up, crashing through the window glass shattering as her body fell to the floor, Mike tutted, and climbed through the window after her.

John raised his gun, the same time as Dean removed his, and they went to move forward, CJ was un armed and it was clear that this guys meant business, and he didn't care how he took her with him. Bobby stepped in front of them and shook his head.

"Bobby are you insane, she needs help"

"No she needs to do this" Dean sighed in annoyance but placed his gun on a near by table, before he walked over to the window, he didn't care what Bobby said, if she got her self into deep, then he was going to help her.

Sam could see the conflict pace over his brother, and couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for him, he moved over to wear his brother was stood, and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, but one look out of the window showed that CJ wasn't faring to well.

CJ squeezed her eyes in pain, as Mike sent another kick to her chest, and she felt her ribs break in protest. She rolled over onto her side, and spat up the blood that had filled in her throat.

"Come on CJ your better then this"

She used the floor as leverage and shakily stood, her body hunched over her arm clenching her broken ribs, her pain filled eyes, locked with Mikes.

"You no the he was right, your about as weak as your brother was"

CJ caught the kick that was aimed at her knee cap, and pushed back, causing him to fall to the floor; he was back to his feet with in seconds, aiming a punch to her head. Which she easily dodge, one of her hands touching the floor, her leg coming up to kick him In the side of the head.

Mike staggered back cursing his stupidity, but he knew the longer he carried on fighting her the more likely he was to lose, he had to end this and fast.

CJ stood facing Mike, and brought up her own hand, the same time that Mike did, she could feel the power that Mike was sending back towards her, and was shocked he had defiantly improved since the last time she had seen him, and it was making it difficult to hold on to her own end, her hand was shaking, and she could feel herself draining, she needed help.

Sam watched in awe as CJ raised her hand stopping her self from flying backwards, now It was a battle of wills, battle of strength, and he could see that she was losing. He looked around looking for something that would help her when his eyes landed onto his brother's gun.

CJ distinctly heard someone shout her name, and turned to see Sam throw her a gun, she caught it mid air and turned it onto Mike.

Mike barley had time to register the fact that CJ was now pointing a gun in his direction, and by the time that he had, he heard the sound of the gun being discharged and then felt as the gun tore through his head.

CJ lowered the gun and walked forward, looking down at the body, at someone she thought would never give the demon what he wanted.

FLASHBACK

_CJ pushed herself further into the corner, her head tucked into her knees, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, trying to protect herself from the cold. Her body wracking with pain every time she moved, this last beating was the worst she had taken in a while._

_Her cell door opened, light leaking in from the outside, she covered her eyes, from the attack, the light was way too bright. _

_She heard a body drop to the floor, and she looked over in the direction of the sound, she could hear faint sobbing, and despite the pain in her body, and her broken wrist, she made her way over to the noise. _

_She placed her hand softly onto the shaking form, and as she suspected, the body tensed and tried to move away from her. _

"_Hey its ok, im not going to hurt you." CJ soothed she leant her body against the wall, bringing the head to lay on her lap, and she began to run her hands through his hair, in a soothing manner. _

"_Mike" CJ dropped her head down, and looked into Mike's eyes, she smiled, in a way that she hoped was reassuring._

"_CJ" Mike smiled back up at her, and buried his head further into her lap, even in the dark she could tell he was bloody and battered. _

_CJ pushed herself further down so she was lying at the side of him, she brought him into her chest, in hope that it would keep them both warm, and brought her lips down to the top of her head. _

"_Were gonna get out" Mike shook his head in distress._

"_We can't" CJ raised Mike's chin, so that he would look her in the eye._

"_We are getting out I promise"_

END FLASHBACK

CJ stared down at the body in front of her and could feel the tears spring to her eyes, she tried to hold the back, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Im sorry"

CJ's knees gave way, and she brought her hands to her face, as the tears fell, she felt someone pull her to their body, and held onto there body, desperately seeking comfort, someone to be there. She breathed in trying to find out who it was, and breathed in the familiar smell.

Dean.

Ok then folks there you have it my chapter is now done, I hope you all like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Well folks here it is I hope you like the update, I know it's been while since ive updated this story, but ive had really problems coming up with any ideas so I apologies if this chapter sucks.

KEPT IN THE DARK

John ran his hand over his face and let out a tired sigh, and went on observing his friend, who looked tired beyond his years.

"So she's never spoken about what happened when she was with the demon" Bobby sighed the last couple of days finally catching up with him, he took a quick look out of the window, before turning to face John.

"She doesn't have to, when she first escaped, I saw the bruises the broken bones, and the fear in her eyes, ive seen the scars, the way she always woke up at the same time, the way she always slept in the same position like she was protecting her body. Ive seen the way she would shy away from fire, flinch and cower away if you raised your voice or raised your hand around her"

Bobby sighed defeated and lent further back into his chair, his hand running the back of his neck, his eyes searching Johns.

John turned to face his two sons and shook his head sadly, they all had fell silent at Bobby's statement, each of them sickened by what they had just been told, and they all felt that it went further then even Bobby knew.

"I mean she explained some things, like why she always woke at 4 or why she was always asleep for 8. She explained that if she wasn't then, she was beaten or starved"

Sam felt sick he lowered his head to the table, to see some of the things that happened to her were one thing, but to actually hear it coming from someone else's mouth, someone who cared about her, someone who loved her, made him feel even sicker then when he had the vision.

Dean knew one thing and that was he wanted to kill this demon even more then he had before. To murder children and parents was one thing, they died somewhat quickly somewhat painlessly, but to hear how he tortured, locked up children in hopes to turn them evil, made his blood boil beyond anything he had ever felt. He was vaguely aware of his hands turning white due to the pressure that he was holding the table, all he was bothered about; all that he was allowing to penetrate his mind was what Bobby had to tell him.

"After a while I stopped asking her about it"

"Why" Deans voice was a little harder then he had intended it to be, but at this moment he didn't care, she had been tortured and abused since she was 7, she was probably more traumatized then any of them knew, and he wanted to know why Booby had stopped trying to help her through it.

Sam was far from shocked at the tone of voice that Dean had used; in fact he was sure that if he had asked the question it would have come out any different.

"Every time someone mentioned it, she crawled back into her shell, somewhere that she knew know one could reach her, or make her remember what she was trying to forget, I hoped she would have brought it up herself."

Bobby allowed his head to fall into his hands, he had hoped that her past would never catch up with her, but deep down in his subconscious he knew it would, he just hoped that now it had she was going to be able to face up to what had happened, and let her past go.

"She never did, did she" Sams voice came out weaker then he wanted it to, but one look from the occupants of the room, he knew that they were all feeling what he was. Bobby shook his head in Sam's direction, and once again Sam lowered his gaze, the images of the vision coming to his mind.

Dean knew it was a lie, she had brought up her past, yea he had to ask about her scars first, but she had willing told him about them, even though he could tell it was bringing back memories she would rather forget, by the way her shoulders had shook, and her back had tensed. But there was know way over telling any one at the table that bit of information, without telling them that he had slept with her, twice. So he kept his mouth shut, and decided he would talk to her later.

"Were is she now" John questioned, in hope of asking her some questions of his own.

"Its 12, so she'll be outside training" John raised his brow in Bobby's direction

"Its one habit that she hasn't let go" John nodded his head in understating, and the room fell into silence once again.

Dean had excused himself from the table with the excuse that he was going to lie down, he headed down the corridor that led to his and Sam's room, and with a quick look behind him, to make sure that know one was there, he skiff fully pulled himself out of the window.

Once outside he headed to the training section, that Bobby had showed them when they had first arrived, he smiled remembering that this is the first place that he had used a gun.

CJ'S figure came into view and he leaned himself up against the wall and watched as she performed various moves with the long pointed samurai sword.

He found himself memorized as she twisted, kicked, stabbed, jumped, and flipped, before she landed on the floor, most of her weight on her left foot, the sword placed out in front of her, the tip touching the floor.

"I know you're their Dean" Dean started shocked that she knew he was there, when he knew for a fact that he hadn't made any noise. She turned to face him, and removed the blindfold.

"I could smell you" Dean raised both brows, and removed himself from the wall he made his way over to her.

"It was one of the seasons that I had, I would be placed in a room, blindfolded, and attacked, and I was expected to be able to defend myself, when I was unarmed. So now, I take in someone's scent, so when im in the dark or blindfolded, I always know when my surroundings change"

Dean came to a stop in front of her not sure of what to say, not sure of what he should do with the knowledge she had given him, not sure why she could talk to him about what happened in her past, when she couldn't even talk to Booby about it.

"So what did you want?" She asked while walking over to the weapons rack, and he watched as she places the samurai sword back into its sheath, and waited until she turned around to face him.

"To talk"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story it means a lot to me, hopefully t his chapter is ok

KEPT IN THE DARK

CJ moved forwards backing Dean into a wall, she stood onto her tip toes and looked up at him from underneath her lashes. Dean shook his head and placed his hand on to her chest softly.

"O so you really want to talk then" She backed down and went to sit over at the bench.

"That's what I said" CJ turned to stare at him as he made his way over to the bench, he took a sear opposite her and smiled.

"Last time you said you wanted to talk we had sex" Dean lowered his head and nodded laughed slightly.

Dean looked up at her and smiled sadly, CJ returned the smile.

"So what's up?" Dean locked his eyes with her and he could see the faint blush work its way over her cheeks, he smiled and took her hand into his.

"I want to know why you can tell me about your past but not Bobby" CJ lowered her gaze her hair falling around her, he squeezed her hand in reassurance, and find himself pleased when she squeezed back and brought her gaze up to his.

"I don't know. I guess its cause I don't know you, your not expecting anything from me, I guess I don't have to live up to anything when im around you, and its kind of hard for me to lie to you when you saw the scars" She tried to joke of what she had just admitted to him.

"You shouldn't have to feel that you have to lie to him, he loves you" CJ's eyes clouded up and she blinked back tears.

"That's the problem, he loves me, and it's hard telling him what happened to me because I hate seeing the look in his eyes, I hate seeing the pity the guilt, but when I told you there was nothing, you didn't look at me any different"

Dean nodded slightly he wanted to tell her that he understood, but he didn't, know one could not really, know one would ever be able to understand what she had gone through innless they had been through it themselves.

"Come on" CJ raised her brow at him, when he stood up and held out his hand to her, he signaled for her to take it, she looked from his hand to his face before she took his hand, he smiled and pulled her up, leading her to her bedroom.

"You sure this wasn't about sex" He smirked at her as he locked the door. She stood next to him, wondering what the hell was going on; he smirked again and pushed her against the wall his lips going to hers, His hands fumbling with the buttons to her top until it was laid on the floor.

When her top fell to the floor he pulled his mouth away from hers and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did he smiled, a smile which she returned.

"You no what I like about you" She shook her head slightly and shivered as the cold air of the room hit her. Dean pulled her to him and placed his hands to her back, his fingers tracing the scars.

"These" She shivered against his touch and pushed herself closer to his body, trying to keep herself warm. He pulled her to the bed and pushed her onto it telling her to get into covers; she nodded her head and placed her head onto his chest when he joined her.

His hand once again found her back and he lazily trailed his hand up and down it his fingers taking the time to memories the various shaped scars.

"You never once let your past destroy you; you faced it, and beat it, that's what I like about you" CJ only reply was to burry her head further into his shoulder, and his grip tightened.

"I want you to tell me everything" Dean felt her tense and he placed a soft kiss to her head, she shook her head almost violently.

"Not yet" She mumbled into his chest, Dean just nodded.

"When your ready ill be here" He felt her nod once again, and before long he could here the soft breathing, signaling she had fell to sleep.

Dean moaned and opened his eyes slowly turning to the clock he silently cursed when he saw that it was 130 in the morning. He stayed still trying to think of a reason he had woken up so early.

When he heard CJ moan into his chest, he watched in concern as her hand clenched into the bed covers, another more desperate and painful moan coming from her. He looked down at her worry hitting him hard.

He moved so that she was lying on the pillow and not his chest and he gently shook her, whispering her name, until she woke.

She woke with a start her entire body shaking sweat dripping from her head, her eyes franticly searching the room until they reached deans.

"Dean?" she sounded so small and fragile, Dean nodded slowly, and took her into his arms as she wept, her body shaking as she took in breaths.

"Shh it's going to be ok" he whispered other words of comfort into her ear, as his hands worked circles into his back.

"He's coming, don't let him get me, please" Dean stopped momentarily shocked at how scared she sounded, he resumed the soothing circles, and once again she was asleep in his arms, he leant down and placed a kiss onto her head, before whispering into her ear.

"Never"

The sun shone through the window and Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes he looked down to see that CJ wasn't there he sighed slightly before removing himself from the bed.

He looked around the room trying to see were she had gone before he headed to the door and let himself out.

He closed the door behind him and headed into the direction of his and Sams room, when he heard a voice calling behind him, he stoped frozen in place.

"Dean, we need to talk" Dean turned to face his father

"About what" But Dean already knew the answer, and he knew that he was screwed.

"About you and CJ"

Hope you like it let me know and ill update soon hopefully. Any ideas for the next chapter let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey folks I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations, I really hope it does.

KEPT IN THE DARK

Dean sat in the chair nervously as he watched his father pace the room like a caged animal. Pity Dean was the one who was caged in, he took a quick look to his side and smiled nervously at Bobby, yep apparently John went and told Bobby the second he had found out, how the hell John had found out Dean had yet to figure out.

"How the hell could you be so stupid" Deans head snapped back to his father, slightly shocked, he hadn't realized that he had stopped pacing and was now leaning on the table in front of him.

Dean sat up straighter and gulped, god how he wished his father was yelling at him, because when John was yelling Dean knew how to handle him, but this quite version of his father was doing a hell of a better job on his nerves then a yelling John.

Dean went to open his mouth to try and explain what had happened, to explain his side of the story, but his dad cut him of, and once again began to pace.

"I mean she's nineteen Dean, seven years younger then you……………………I thought you would have had more sense" Dean lowered his eyes he couldn't bear to look at his father. Yes Dean knew how old she was, but in his eyes the age didn't matter, she was mentally and emotionally older then nineteen, and she didn't seem to care about the age either, so why should he?.

"Your fathers right Dean; she needs someone who can be there for her emotionally. Be there for her, someone she can settle down with, can you really tell me that you can be that guy for her"

Dean brought his eyes up to meet Bobby, and contemplated when he had just said, yes he could be there for her emotionally, and yes he would be there for her whenever she needed him, but would he really settle down with her………..no, because the truth was he didn't think he would settle down with anyone, but he didn't think that CJ wanted that either.

"What makes you so sure that she wants to settle down?" John spun around to face his eldest son, and shook his head in disappointment once again. He glanced over at Bobby, who also shook his head.

"Ok maybe she doesn't want to settle down, but she doesn't need someone like you filling her head with nonsense, she doesn't need some one like you hurting her, she's been through to much"

Dean opened his mouth to retaliate, he was shocked that Bobby would say something like that to him, but what shocked him even more, and what made Dean shut his mouth and sink back into his chair, was that his father wasn't sticking up for him, wasn't telling Booby to back down, wasn't telling Bobby that he was out of line.

Dean turned to see that his fathers head was bowed slightly and he bit back the bile that he felt rising in his throat.

"You think im a screw up to" Dean's words came out cold and bitter and John finally looked up, but refused to meet his sons eyes.

"You have to admit Dean that your past relationships with women have been bad……when was the last time you had a relationship?...exactly, they've all been one nightstands………………I think Bobby's right on this one……………..she needs someone who can give something back."

Dean eyed his father in shock, and he laughed bitterly after all this time he couldn't believe that his father was now throwing his past relationships into his face.

"I left the women I loved for you and your crusade, so don't dare throw that back into my face, and as for my feelings for CJ, its more then sex ok………she's more than a bit of ass…………….she talks to me, which is more then I can say for you Bobby, maybe if you stop trying to protect her she might open up more, you stop looking at her with pity, which may I add she hates."

Dean took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair, which he didn't even realize he had left. He took in deep breaths trying to calm his beating heart that was threatening to jump out of his chest. Bobby shook his head in shock and disbelief, and clenched and unclenched his hands at the side of his body.

"Stay away from her." Dean narrowed his eyes at Bobby, he knew that if they found out they wouldn't be happy, but for him to tell him to stay away was like a knife to the gut. He shook his head once again and pushed himself away from the table.

"What the hell is going on?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is going on?" Every single pair of eyes snapped to the angry voice of CJ.

She had entered the room and was now standing near Dean with her hands on her hips, her eyes snapping from one to the other, waiting for an explanation.

"CJ, we no about you and Dean"

She turned her eyes towards Bobby's voice and shook her head in annoyance and anger, before her eyes wondered over to Dean who was stood with his hands in his pockets looking at the floor.

"So you decided to give him the third degree……………….it takes two to tango Bobby………………and second the first time we slept together I was the one who suggested it…….he never forced himself on me"

Bobby lowered his gaze and took a step towards her, but she just shook her head making him stop, she pointed a finger at him.

"I will be the one to decide who I want to have sex with, and I will be the one who choices who I want to have a relationship with, it has nothing to do with you and it never will"

She let her hand drop, and stared once again at Bobby, before she turned her head to face Dean; she smiled slightly at his shocked expression at her mention of relationships, and smiled, kissing the side of his cheek.

"I won't be long" she threw her coat around her body and headed to the door.

"Wait were are you going" She didn't stop instead she opened the door glanced over her shoulder.

"Out" and slammed the door shut behind her, causing the glass to shake in its pain"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CJ seated herself at the bar and smiled half heartedly at the bar man, she took the vodka out of his hands, and handed him the money. She placed the glass to her lips and took a long drink, savoring the cold liquid.

She couldn't believe Bobby, or John for that matter, to gang up on Dean and make him feel bad for what had happened, but what made her even angry was them trying to tel him what to do, telling him that he could no longer see her, ganging up on him and making him feel guilty, about something they had both wanted.

After he fifth double vodka she knew she should stop, but then the days events flooded back to her, and she signaled for another. She could feel her head start to go light, but she shook her head and signaled for yet another one. She soon regretted the seventh vodka when a women came running in begging for someone to call nine one one

She took one look at the sobbing and bleeding women before she slipped of the barstool, he vision gave way for a second and she swayed, before she managed to get herself into an upright position, and she left the bar, in hopes of finding the thing or person that attacked the women. If she had stayed in the bar she would have seen the black mist that erupted from her mouth.

The cold wind her hit her head on and made her breath catch in her throat, she went to the back of the bar, and cautiously looked around her, her eyes taking in the details.

"Hello princess" She spun around at the sound, and bile rose up in her throat when she came face to face with the demon, she shook her head and tears came to her eyes, she backed up only for two strong hands grab hold of her arms, she struggled slightly but she knew with the amount of alcohol in her system it was know use.

The demon stepped forward and his hand grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, she struggled, the tears finely spilling over, and the tears ran down her cheeks. The demon laughed, his thumb coming to wipe away the tears.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you…………you belong to me" The last bit was whispered into her ear, and her tears came harder. One of the demons behind her kicked out her knee sending her to the floor, and when she was down the other one came round and kicked her twice in the stomach, that's when she was sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CJ came to and the smell of damp and cold assaulted her nose, she blinked her eyes trying to focus, her head hurt and she attempted to move her arm to inspect it, but found that she couldn't, that's when she realized she was chained to the wall.

She panicked her breaths coming in quick and short bursts, tears blurred her eye sight, her stomach ached and she felt like she was going to be sick once again.

The door to her cell opened and the familiar sound of the demons laughter filled her ears, she closed her eyes in hopes that when she opened them he would be gone and this was just a dream, but when she did he was still there kneeling in front of her.

"I have a job for you" CJ turned her cold eyes onto him.

"Why the hell would I do anything for you" The demons eyes flared with anger, and he tutted shaking his head.

"Have you forgot the rules……………..im sure I don't have to remind you" CJ shook her head, fear consuming any fight she had left, a quick punch to the face set her head to the side, she could already taste the blood in her mouth, and she turned back to the demon.

"You do something for me and I do something for you………… I want you to kill John Winchester" CJ's widened.

"Why would I do that?"

"Its simple really, you don't then I kill Bobby…………………….or maybe Dean, that nice boy you seem to have fell for" CJS eyes widen once again and she shook her head.

"Like I said you do this for me and I give you something."

"Therese nothing that you could give me that I want" The demon raised his brow, and leant further towards him.

"I could give you your brother back"

Wow there you go then folks is she going to do it, will she kill John.

The fight scene at the beginning didn't come out as well as I had hoped but I hope its ok.


	8. Chapter 8

This should have been up yesterday but for some reason it wouldnt let me upload it, i tired notepad and it worked the first time, thanks for all the revwiws and i hope you like this story.

KEPT IN THE DARK

Dean paced nervously in the hospital waiting room, his brother was seated in a chair with his head in his hands, both of them were lucky to get out with just a few scratches and in Sams case a couple of bruised ribs, but they weren't all that lucky, right now his father was in the operating room, and neither Dean nor Sam knew if he was going to make it.

"Mr Winchester" Dean turned his head to the doctor, and Sam jumped up from his chair and came to stand next to his brother, both could see the almost sad expression on the doctors face, and already knew the answer to their question.

"Im sorry we did everything we could, but he had lost to much blood, we lost him, I really am sorry"

The doctor looked over at the two young men and shook his head; it was times like this that he hated his job.

Dean shook his head, he couldn't believe it couldn't believe that their father was dead, couldn't believe that he had just stood there in shock, while CJ aimed the gun at his father and pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing his heart.

Sam's vision blurred and shook his head, he could feel bile rising up in his throat, and his eyes watered, his vision blurred again, and he started going light headed, he shook his head in attempt to clear his mind, but his legs felt weak and his knees gave way sending him to the floor.

Sam looked around confused, this wasn't the hospital, he lifted his head, looking for his brother and began to panic when he couldn't find him.

"Dean"

Sam lifted himself of the cold floor and his eyes took in his surroundings, wherever he was it was cold, and dark and the air smelled faintly of damp. He stood to his feet and looked around some more, and he got a shock when he saw CJ chained to the wall, her head lolling to the side.

"CJ" he whispered quietly, because he didn't really know were he was, or what was happening, she stirred slightly and he was about to make his way over to him when the door opened, and Sams stomach gave a leap when he realized it was the demon.

"I have a job for you" Sam watched as she turned cold eyes on to him.

"Why the hell would I do anything for you" Sam could see the demons eyes flared and he silently prayed that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, although from what he and heard he would do more then hurt her.

"Have you forgot the rules……………..im sure I don't have to remind you" Sam watched as CJ shook her head, and he knew that fear was now consuming any fight she had in her. He winced and turned his head away when the demons hand struck her, he could see the cut on her lip, and bile once again rose up in his throat.

"You do something for me and I do something for you………… I want you to kill John Winchester" Both Sams and CJs eyes widened and the demon laughed "Why would I do that?"

"Its simple really, you don't then I kill Bobby…………………….or maybe Dean, that nice boy you seem to have fell for" Once again both sets of eyes widened in shock, and Sam was also confused as far as he knew her and Dean were only friends.

"Like I said you do this for me and I give you something."

"Therese nothing that you could give me that I want" The demon raised his brow, and leant further towards him.

"I could give you your brother back" Sams eyes widened in shock and he shook his head, he knew that she was considering it, by the look in her eyes. He wanted to run up to her beg her not to listen to him, shout out to her, but all he got was a blinding pain in his head, and his knees once again collapsed.

"Sammy……come on dude open your eyes" Dean cradled his brothers head in his arms, usually his visions only lasted for seconds, but this one had been nearly a minuet, he looked up at his father who was looking down at them worriedly.

"NO" Sams eyes snapped open and he shot out of his brothers arms and ran to the sink, instantly empting the contents of his stomach. Dean rubbed his hand up and down his back, and turned to face his father.

"What did you see" Sam heaved a deep breath and turned to face his brother, pain and fear so clear that Dean felt uneasy.

"Where's CJ" Dean turned to his father who shrugged his shoulders, Dean turned back to face his brother who was leaning against the sink, and Dean had the feeling it was keeping him up right.

"She's out…… Sammy what did you see" Sam shook his head, and dean thought if he carried on doing it then his head was going to fall of.

Just then the front door opened and CJ slowly made her way into the house, her hand holding her side and her head hung low. She lifted her head and tuck in the scene in front of her.

Dean was the first one to see her split lip and went forward his hand coming out on its own accord, but she backed away shaking her head.

"What happened?" She smiled slightly but it did nothing to help the paleness of her face.

"Got in to a bar fight, im fine" Sam shook his head; this wasn't happening, but one look at the cut on her lip told him it was.

"No you didn't" All eyes snapped to Sam and he felt unsure of himself, CJ shook her head, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"The demon did it" This time eyes snapped to CJ, who was shaking her head from side to side, she went to move past Dean but he grabbed her by the arms, and shoved her under the Devils trap.

"She's not possessed Dean" Dean turned to face his brother, not wanting to believe him, but when CJ moved from under the trap he sighed and turned to his brother for an answer.

"I know what he asked you to do; you don't have to do this" CJ turned cold eyes on to Sam.

"Yes I do, it's the only way" she spat out at him, and brought out her gun taking the safety of.

"No, do you really think your brother would want this, do you really think he would want to come back knowing what you had to do…………..knowing that you stopped to the demons level"

The gun clattered to the floor, the tears finally spilling from her eyes, Sam crouched down in front of her, while Dean and John shared worried looks.

"I saw what he did, what he promised you and I know you want him back, but this isn't the way, you're not a killer CJ" CJ rocked back and fourth on her knees, her head tucked in her knees tightly.

"If you saw, you no I have no choice, if I don't, then Dean and Bobby are going to die" Sam shook his head shooting Dean a small frightened look.

"We will get around that" CJ shook her head her rocking becoming more frantic.

"He's in here" CJ tapped her head looking Sam in the eye.

"He's telling me so many things, I thought I could run from the past, but he's always been there, always been watching and waiting"

Sam turned to face Dean begging him with his eyes, Dean nodded his head, and came to sit in front of her, and Sam moved to the side.

"CJ…..its me" CJ eyes slowly found Deans waiting eyes, he smiled and brought his hand to her cheek.

"Remember the dream you had last night" She nodded her head slowly.

"He's coming; don't let him get me, please….. I never heard what you said to me" Dean smiled and pulled her to his arms, kissing her head, he leant down to her ear and whispered.

"Never" CJ looked into his eyes, and once again Dean couldn't help but see how frightened she looked.

"Promise" Dean smiled and nodded his head.

"Promise……we will figure this out, and none of us are going any were" Dean looked down and found that she had fallen to sleep, he placed a kiss to her head before turning to his father.

"What are we going to do" John rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair and shook his head.

"I don't know son I just don't know"

Well there you have it, I tried something g different for the beginning I hope it was ok. Next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Well I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while but, I had today free so I thought I would update before I disappear for a week. 

KEPT IN THE DARK

John ran his hand through his hair and eyed his youngest son with shock; he shook his head in hopes that what Sam had just said would make more sense.

"Did you get any clue to why the demon wants me dead so much?"

Sam sighed and shook his head, he wanted to be able to tell his father everything wanted to be able to tell him the answers to his questions but he couldn't. For once when he needed his visions to work for him they didn't.

"Right now we just need to concentrate on CJ, she was going to kill you, and if the demon can get to her again"

"He's not going to" Both John and Sam turned to see Dean walking into the room, he looked determined, and they watched as he walked into the room and leant up against the sink.

"How is she" Sam questioned his brother, CJ had become like a sister to him, and to see her go through so much at the hands of the demon tore him up.

"Good, she's asleep" John nodded his head, and eyed his eldest son; he had never seen him so close to a women as he was with CJ. John knew that Dean would die for his family, and it looked like he would die for CJ as well.

"We need to figure out a way to get this demon out of her head, and we need to get her to open up about her past." Every one nodded.

"Ill see if she will talk to me, Sam why don't you and Bobby see if there's something that will help her" John nodded in agreement and watched as Sam made his way to the living room were Bobby was sat.

"Dean" Dean turned to face his father, his hands went to his pockets and he waited for his father to speak.

"Im proud of you, and what I said or what I didn't say yesterday………….we were out of line, im sorry" Dean stared at his father shocked, this was the first time that he had ever heard him say he was wrong let alone apologies to someone.

"You were right, but she's different……im not going to let this thing get her" John nodded his head and watched as his son walked over to CJs room.

Dean knocked quietly on the door before opening it. He smiled slightly upon seeing CJ curled into the quilt, her eyes opened at the sound of the door shutting. She smiled and turned over to see him.

"Hey" Dean smiled and stepped further into the room, he sat on the bed at the side of her and smiled down at her.

"How you feeling" She lowered her gaze and shook her head.

"Stupid…………..I cant believe I was going to kill him…………….Sam was right Tommy wouldn't have wanted that" Dean nodded sadly and took her hand into his own, holding it tightly letting her know that he wasn't going any were.

"I just miss him so much…………I never got to say goodbye……………….I just want to tell him how much I love him, how much I miss him, that I never stopped thinking about him"

Dean gripped her hand even tighter, he didn't say anything, he just let her talk, and he could the raw emotion coming from her and could feel his own tears at the corner of his eyes.

"You ready to talk" She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes; she eyed him with such compassion, and pain that he thought he was going to burst. She squeezed his hand into hers.

"Yea" Dean smiled and pulled her to his chest.

Sam clicked the keys on the laptop, squinted his eyes in the dim light, he looked over at Bobby to see that he had his head submerged into a book. Sam squinted his eyes once again, and rubbed his temple absent mildly, attempting to rid the coming headache.

He rubbed his head harder as his vision blurred; he pushed the laptop away from him, when he realized that the pain was signaling an oncoming vision.

CJ pushed herself further into the corner, her head tucked into her knees, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, trying to protect herself from the cold. Her body wracking with pain every time she moved, this last beating was the worst she had taken in a while.

Her cell door opened, light leaking in from the outside, she covered her eyes, from the attack, the light was way too bright. She heard a body drop to the floor, and she looked over in the direction of the sound, she could hear faint sobbing, and despite the pain in her body, and her broken wrist, she made her way over to the noise. She placed her hand softly onto the shaking form, and as she suspected, the body tensed and tried to move away

from her. "Hey its ok, im not going to hurt you." CJ soothed she leant her body against the wall, bringing the

head to lay on her lap, and she began to run her hands through his hair, in a soothing manner. "Mike" CJ

dropped her head down, and looked into Mike's eyes, she smiled, in a way that she hoped was reassuring.  
"CJ" Mike smiled back up at her, and buried his head further into her lap, even in the dark she could tell he was bloody and battered. CJ pushed herself further down so she was lying at the side of him, she brought him into her chest, in hope that it would keep them both warm, and brought her lips down to the top of her head.

"Were gonna get out" Mike shook his head in distress.

"We can't" CJ raised Mike's chin, so that he would look her in the eye.

"We are getting out I promise"

CJ watched as the door opened and two demons walked in, followed by the demon, they walked towards Mike who was huddled to her side, and she tried to use her body to protect his. The demon picked her up and threw her towards the wall, her skull connected with the wall with a sickening thud.

Her vision blurred, and dizziness overtook her, she shook her head trying to see more clearly.

"Leave him alone" The demons turned to her and laughed as they saw her trying to sit up, they laughed once again, and the demon moved towards her. He grabbed her chin and lifted it to face him.

"Your turn will come don't worry, but now its his turn" She shook her head.

"Please"

"Ya no I love when you beg" The demon forced her head to connect to the floor and the last thing she heard before her vision went black was the sickening sound of Mikes screams.

Sam came to with a sudden gasp, his vision watered and he took in Bobby's face, he shook his head the remains of the vision coming back to him, and he had an urge to me sick.

"O god" was all he got out before his vision went black and his body collapsed to the floor.

Well there you have it, not sure when ill update next cause me sis is in the hospital tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapeter.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews they mean so much to me, and I hope you all like this chapter.

Kept in the Dark

Dean smoothed the hair away from CJ's face and watched as she breathed in and out, her head was lying on his chest, her ear against his heart, and her hand was splayed across his stomach, her fingers drumming in time with his heart beat.

More then once Dean had to swallow the bile that had rose up in his throat, when CJ had told him about her past, and he knew that the images that had been conjured up would stay with him even longer.

CJ's hand stopped and he looked down to see that she was looking up at him, with such intense eyes that he had to swallow to regain the use of his voice box.

"Hey" he smiled, and CJ continued to look at him, as if she was searching his soul, she brought her hand up to his chest, and left it above his heart, she lowered her eyes.

"You don't hate me" Dean was taken aback by the question that and had to do a double take, his hand around her waist became tighter, and his other hand moved under her chin forcing her to look at him.

Why would I hate you" CJ sighed her eyes lowering once again, and her hands traced in lazy circles.

"He always said that know one would want me, that they would hate me if they ever found out"

Dean felt his heart crack at the raw emotion and fear in her voice, he moved so that CJ was lying on the bed, and he was at her side using his elbow to prop him up. His hand came to the side of her face, and moved her hair back.

"Baby I could never hate you" CJ nodded in an almost ecstatic way and a lone tear escaped her eye, Dean smiled and brought his lips down to meet her's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John rubbed his hands over his eyes as he looked through his journal for any way to get rid of the demon. He sighed once again and pushed himself away from the table, and headed into the main room, were Sam and bobby were working.

"Sam" John entered the room to find that neither Bobby or Sam were there, his eyes took in the room, and saw that several chairs were over turned, papers scattered the floor, and the laptop laid in front of him.

"Sammy?" John's voice was more frantic as he dropped the pen that was in his hands, and he moved further into the room. His eyes taking in every detail, in hopes of figuring out were Sam and Bobby had gone.

His eyes landed on a foot that was poking out from behind and over turned chair, he rushed forward and fell to his sons, side. He turned him over and cradled his head into his lap, as his eyes took in the blood that was mattered to his head, and the dislocated shoulder. John lifted his gaze his eyes taking in the rest of the room, but Bobby was no were to be seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CJ paced the kitchen her hand on her head her breaths coming in quick successions and Dean had the feeling that she was going to hyperventilate.

"CJ" CJ stopped at the sound of Deans calm voice she turned to face him and shook her head, and Dean could see all the fear and pain of losing Bobby.

John came back into the room a first aid kit in his hand, and walked over to Sam who was sat on the chair, his eyes open and staring at CJ as she paced, his arm cradled into his hand.

"Dean" Dean nodded at his father and walked over to his brothers side, and stood in front of him. His hands went to Sams shoulder, and he smiled down at his brother who was looking up at him, with pain filled eyes, Sam nodded his head slowly.

John turned to his eldest son, and nodded his head, Dean tightened his hold on Sams shoulder, and could feel Sam tense under him, as John pushed on his dislocated shoulder, there was a sickening crunch, and Sam sighed, signaling that the shoulder was back in place.

Dean moved away from his brother and lent himself against the wall, he had tried taking CJ into his arms but she had moved away from him, so now he felt more the useless, so he just lent himself against the wall and watched as his father stitched his baby brothers head.

"Sam what happened" Sam gingerly felt the stitches in his head, before turning to look at his father, he sighed and shook his head, he closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

_When Sam woke up Bobby was looking down at him, with large concerned eyes._

"_You ok" Sam nodded his head, his eyes turning to saucers as Bobby collapsed in front of him, he tried to scramble away when he felt someone grab his arm, the sharp pain moved up his arm, and his head connected with the chair, darkness taking him._

"Demon" Both Johns and Deans eyes widened, and CJ stopped pacing to look at Sam, her head shaking from side to side.

"The Demon" Sam shook his head, and CJ seemed to relax slightly, although Dean could see the slight shake in her hands that signaled she was far from ok.

John turned to face her, and sighed, what he was about to ask her, was probably going to knock her, a couple of steps back, but they needed to know.

"CJ we need to know, were the demon is" CJ shook her head, her eyes widening in fear, and she backed up until her back connected with the wall, and she slipped down, and draw her knees towards her.

"You can't make me go back" The three Winchesters shot each other uneasy looks.

"CJ" CJ's hands went to her ears and she shook her head from side to side tears falling down her face.

_The demon back handed her and brought his tongue to lick at the blood that was escaping from her cheek, CJ tried to pull away, but the bounds on her hands were to tight, and it only caused them to bite into her skin more, causing her to gasp In pain, as the blood escaped her wrists._

"_Your pathetic, know one loves, you, your father proved that by giving you to me……..and your brother hated you so much, that he died to get away from you" CJ shook her head and stared at the demon._

"_No" her voice was so weak and afraid the demon just laughed at her._

"_Yes" CJ continued to shake her head._

"_Your mine, you will never escape me……I will always find you"_

"You can't make me go back, you can't make me go back" CJ continued to shake her head and kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.

Dean walked over to her and knelt in front of her, his hand going out softly to touch her face, and he shook his head when she cowered away from him.

"CJ, it's me Dean" CJ stopped chanting, and looked at him slightly, Dean smiled in encouragement.

"Know ones going to make you go any were but we……………." CJ didn't hear the rest of what he said, as she was pulled back into another memory.

"_I have a job for you"_

"_Why the hell would I do anything for you" CJs voice was cold and bitter_

"_Have you forgot the rules……………..im sure I don't have to remind you" CJ shook her head, fear consuming any fight she had left, a quick punch to the face set her head to the side, she could already taste the blood in her mouth, and she turned back to the demon._

"_You do something for me and I do something for you………… I want you to kill John Winchester" CJ's widened._

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Its simple really, you don't then I kill Bobby…………………….or maybe Dean, that nice boy you seem to have fell for" CJS eyes widen once again and she shook her head._

CJ's eyes widen and she shook her head, grabbing hold of Dean's hand, squeezing it tightly to her, before she launched her self into his chest.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, don't leave me" Deans hand went to her back as he tried to sooth her, and his eyes sort out his fathers, and he begged him with his eyes, asking him what the hell he should do.

The demon looked down at the man that was tied to the floor, his hands in chains, his face bloody and battered, and the demon sent a kick to his stomach jolting the man awake.

"Ah Bobby nice of us to join us" Bobby coughed up the blood that was in his throat, and turned cold eyes on to the demon.

"I wonder, if CJ's gotten the little message yet" Bobby's eyes widened.

"What do you want" he rasped out and the demon knelt in front of him

"I want her at my side…….and together we can rule over these pathetic excuses of humans" Bobby laughed, resulting in a sharp slap to the face.

"She will never join you" The demon just smiled, and leant towards him.

"You sure about that"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story so far, it means so much to me, and I hope you all continue to like this story.

Italics are when the demon talks to CJ, the others can not hear him.

KEPT IN THE DARK

Dean pushed CJ to the ground and he went down to his knees at the same time, taking cover behind a wall. He pulled out his gun checking to make sure he had enough ammo; he nodded his head before placing the cartridge back into the chamber. He turned to CJ and she locked eyes with him, letting him see how scared she was. He placed his hand onto her knee and squeezed letting her know that he was there for her.

She smiled at him placing her hand on top of his, squeezing it back, and drawing much needed strength. She leant forward onto her knees placing a small kiss to his lips. Dean looked shocked for a second before placing his hand onto her cheek.

"Lets go" she nodded her head and pulled out her own gun, and after the signal from Dean followed him from their hiding place.

They met up with Sam and John about ten minuets later, CJ looked over at Sam and then to John making sure that they were ok.

"Bobby's in a holding cell, not far from here, there's only one guard." CJ looked over at John and shook her head, and began to reload her gun.

"It's a trap the demons not stupid enough to leave him that un watched, he knows we would have come after him."

Sam nodded his head in agreement, and turned to his father and brother, and he continued to watch CJ out the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was still struggling with the idea of being here.

"CJ's right, I can feel the demon, he's close" CJ's eyes widened slightly and her face paled, her heart rate increasing.

"Ok then we go in together" John said this mostly to CJ, and she nodded her head.

Dean moved over to her taking her hand into his, he placed a kiss to her head, before squeezing her hand, and pulling her to his side, they turned to follow John and Sam.

They arrived were Bobby was being kept ten minuets later, and after double checking that they were no other demons, john took the shot, taking out the demon that was guarding the door, they quickening picked the lock and entered the room, CJ entering last.

"Come on Bobby were getting out of here"

"I don't think so"

Both Sam and John turned round to see CJ holding Dean by the throat a gun to his head, Dean's eyes clearing showed shock. Sam and John turned to face each other before moving away from Bobby.

"CJ, put the gun down" John commanded, but she simply laughed and shook her head, tightening her hold on Dean.

"Its not CJ, it's the demon" CJ's eyes flashed over to Sam before smiling and turning a fiery orange.

John looked over at his son, and then back to the demon that at the moment held his sons life in its hands.

CJ smiled cruelly over at John, before turning to Sam, she pushed Dean forward and he stumbled falling to his knees, trying to get back as much oxygen as possible.

"How does it feel knowing you want be able to stop this"

Sam stared wide eyed at the demon as it pulled out CJ's gun and pointed it onto his brother, he attempted to move, attempted to run to his brother, protect him like he had always protected him, all he could do was watch as his brother fell to the floor, al he could hear was his own voice sound round the room.

"DEAN"

"Sam…..come on bro, open them pretty eyes of yours" Sam opened his eyes slightly, enough to see that Dean was hovering over him, he smiled before closing his eyes once more, but the second he did, he saw CJ shooting his brother, and his body falling to the floor, he opened his eyes with a groan and allowed his brother to help him to a sitting position.

"Son what did you see" Sam looked over to CJ before rubbing his hands over his eyes; he looked over at his father.

"I err…………..I know were the demon is" John nodded and with Deans help Sam stood up.

After explaining were the demon was, every one turned to CJ, Sam knew what was coming and had know idea how to stop it, he sighed and winced his eyes.

"Im coming" Dean nodded his head, he thought as much, but he could see the fear and pain in her eyes.

"No" Every one including CJ turned to Sam.

"We can't risk her breaking down" John looked over at CJ before turning to his son.

"We cant leaver her behind" Sam nodded and sighed, ok then plan two.

"Dad can I talk to you a second" John looked over at his son shocked, but nodded his head, and followed Sam into another room.

"Dad I saw, CJ kill Dean, she was possessed" John sighed and ran his hand over his face, before looking at his son.

"We cant leaver her behind, we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen" Sam nodded his head, and sighed, he hoped that his father was right.

DEMON HIDE OUT

Dean pushed CJ to the ground and he went down to his knees at the same time, taking cover behind a wall. He pulled out his gun checking to make sure he had enough ammo; he nodded his head before placing the cartridge back into the chamber. He turned to CJ and she locked eyes with him, letting him see how scared she was. He placed his hand onto her knee and squeezed letting her know that he was there for her.

She smiled at him placing her hand on top of his, squeezing it back, and drawing much needed strength. She leant forward onto her knees placing a small kiss to his lips. Dean looked shocked for a second before placing his hand onto her cheek.

"Lets go" she nodded her head and pulled out her own gun, and after the signal from Dean followed him from their hiding place.

They met up with Sam and John about ten minuets later, CJ looked over at Sam and then to John making sure that they were ok.

"Bobby's in a holding cell, not far from here, there's only one guard." CJ looked over at John and shook her head, and began to reload her gun.

"It's a trap the demons not stupid enough to leave him that un watched, he knows we would have come after him."

Sam nodded his head in agreement, and turned to his father and brother, and he continued to watch CJ out the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was still struggling with the idea of being here.

"CJ's right, I can feel the demon, he's close" CJ's eyes widened slightly and her face paled, her heart rate increasing.

"Ok then we go in together" John said this mostly to CJ, and she nodded her head.

Dean moved over to her taking her hand into his, he placed a kiss to her head, before squeezing her hand, and pulling her to his side, they turned to follow John and Sam.

Sam moved to the side allowing CJ to enter the cell first, she past him and smiled, Sam attempted to return it, but had the feeling that the demon was already possessing her.

"Bobby…….o god" CJ rushed to Bobbie's side and took his head into her hands, John came over to him, and began the work on his bounds, Sam and Dean standing watch of the door.

"_Your never going to make it out of hear alive" _CJ's head snapped round her eyes looking for the source of the voice, when she found nothing she shook her head, putting the voice down to nerves and helped John lower Bobby to the floor.

"_You did this you know" _Ok this time she defiantly heard it, she looked over at John hopeing that he had heard it to, but when he looked at her confused, she stood up, taking in every inch of the room.

"_Your pathetic, you killed him, and now your going to kill your lover boy" _CJs eyes widened as she looked over at Dean who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"No" Dean took a step forward, and CJ took a step back.

"_Yes, and your going to taste his blood" _CJ fell to her knees, Dean ran over to her but Sam placed him arm in front of his chest, stopping him from moving forward. Dean looked over ta his brother and shook his head, pointing to CJ.

CJ's head snapped up, but the usual blue eyes were cold and a fiery orange, she stood up and shoved Sam out of the way, and in lightening speed she had Dean by the throat.

"This is going to be fun" The demon tightened its grip and then turned to Sam.

"How does it feel knowing that you can't stop this?"

"No but I can" The demon dropped Dean and turned to John who was stood holding the colt. The demons eyes widen and John fired the gun.

Dean scrambled to his feet, rushing over to CJ's side, he placed her head into his lap, and placed his hand over her wound, which was deadly close to her heart, he looked over to his father, tears brimming the corner of his eyes.

CJ opened her eyes and coughed, blood tricking down the side of her mouth, she smiled up at Dean and placed her hand to his cheek.

"Hey" Dean smiled down at her and clutched her hand into his

"Hey your self, just hang on ok were getting you out of here" she smiled and once again coughed her body racked with pain. A tear escaped the side of her eye.

Dean looked up at his father, who was sitting at the side of them, then over to Sam who was sitting holding her other hand.

"Thank you" Dean looked down, and couldn't help the small tear that felt from his eye.

"For what" CJ smiled slightly her eyes fluttering shut.

"Everything" CJ's hand fell from Dean's cheek and Dean looked over to his father, who places his hand to her neck checking for a pulse.

"She's got a pulse; we got to get her out of here now"

Dean picker her up, cradling her lip body in his arms, and walked out of the room, and then towards the car, hoping beyond hope that was going to make it.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story, it means so much to me; this is the end of this story so I hope you all liked it.

Kept in the Dark

The Impala door banged shut, and Dean placed CJ in his arms, and rushed into the emergency room, Sam and John close behind him. He quickly placed her onto a gurney and watched as the doctors and the nurses rushed her to the operating theatre.

"The demons gone" Sam turned to face his father and then turned to his brother, who was sat on the seat next to him with his head in his hands, his face full of pain unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair, before his hand found Deans shoulder and he gave a slight squeeze.

"But at what price?" John sighed and sat down next to his youngest son, his head founding his hands as they all waited for the news of the women they loved.

Dean was the first one to see the doctor walking towards them; he jumped from his seat and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Im so sorry, we did every thing that we could, but the damage it was just too severe"

Dean collapsed into the chair behind him, his face pale a small tear escaping the corner of his eyes, but other then that his face was a mask of any pain that he was feeling. Sams hand went to his mouth, and bile rose up in the back of his mouth, he shook his head in shock and fell against the wall. John looked over at the doctor as he walked away, leaving the family to greave in peace.

3 days later.

The day was cloudy and stormy rain clouds rolling in fog collecting on top of the hill top, The three Winchesters stood side by side there faces solemn,.

Dean looked down at the grave in front of him, he could barely hear what Pastor Jim was saying, and at the moment he didn't care, he could feel the tears springing to his eyes, he could feel Sams hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture, and he desperately tried to draw strength from it, but he could feel his stomach clenching as he desperately tried to hold his emotions in.

"from dust to dust" Dean looked up at Pastor Jim as he closed the bible, he felt Sam squeeze his shoulder, could feel his dads eyes on him, he looked over at him and could see the pain and guilt attached to his features.

He watched as Bobby picked up some soil and allowed it to drop into the grave; he could hear the dull thud of the soil hitting the coffin.

"Dean" Deans eyes drifted over to Sam and he nodded his head, knowing that it was time to leave, time to go and burn the body, the body that should be in the coffin, the body that should be standing at his side.

Sam watched as Dean turned his head back to the grave and felt his heart skip a beat, he knew what it was like to bury someone he loved, knew how hard it was for him, he placed his hand onto his shoulder and squeezed letting him know that he was there for him.

"We'll be over by the car" Dean nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the grave.

He knelt down in front of the grave his fingers tracing the delicate letters, he allowed the tears to escape his eyes and he lowered his head.

"Im sorry" He stood up and with one last look at the grave he walked back over to his family.

_Catherine Jayne Dawson_

_Loving Daughter and Loving Friend._

_May you finally be able to rest in peace._

Sams eyes snapped open and he quickly scanner his surroundings, the smell of a hospital, his eyes quickly adjusted to the sites and his eyes fell onto the bed in front of him, he smiled when he saw the pale figure of CJ, her hand being tightly grasped by Dean, whose head was laying next to her limp hand.

Deans eyes fluttered open and he looked up over at CJ, before his eyes turned to Sam, her smiled slightly his eyes blinking away the sleep.

"No change" Sam shook his head and leant forward placing his hands onto the bed. Dean smiled and squeezed CJ's hand into his.

"You know I would like to feel my hand" Both Sams and Deans eyes snapped down to see CJ's eyes fluttering open.

"Hey" CJ smiled and allowed Dean to hug her to his body.

"You scared the hell out of us" CJ turned to Sam and smiled.

The hospital door opened revealing John; he smiled and walked over to her placing a kiss to her head.

"The demon he's dead right" All three Winchesters nodded there heads and CJ smiled, before pulling them all close to her. She turned her head to Dean and pulled him in for a kiss.

"So what do we do now?"

Well there you have it the end of a long journey I hope you all like it, and hopefully there will be a sequel up soon.


End file.
